The disclosure relates to polysiloxane/polyimide block copolymers. In particular, the disclosure relates to blends comprising polysiloxane/polyetherimide block copolymers.
Polysiloxane/polyimide block copolymers have been used due to their flame resistance and high temperature stability. Polysiloxane/polyimide block copolymers generally demonstrate good ductility. However, in some applications there is a need for greater elongation and tear strength. Therefore there is an ongoing need for a polysiloxane/polyimide block copolymer composition which maintains the desired properties of flame resistance, high temperature stability, ductility and the like while also demonstrating excellent elongation and tear strength.